Question: Multiply.
Answer: $232 \times 56$ and $2.32\times 5.6$ multiply the same digits in the same order. So, the product of both problems will also have the same digits in the same order. Let's multiply $232 \times 56$. Then we can estimate to place the decimal point in the product of $2.32 \times 5.6$. $\begin{aligned} 232&\\ \underline{ \times 56}&\\ 12}& 6\times2\text{ ones}\\ 180}& {6} \times {3\text{ tens}}\\ 1{,}200}& {6} \times {2\text{ hundreds}}\\ 100}& {50} \times {2\text{ ones}}\\ 1{,}500}& {50} \times {3\text{ tens}}\\ \underline{+10{,}000}}& {50} \times {2\text{ hundreds}}\\ 12{,}992 \end{aligned}$ $232 \times 56 = 12{,}992$ Let's estimate to place the decimal in $2.32 \times 5.6$. $\begin{aligned} 2.32 \times 5.6 &\approx 2\times 6\\\\ &\approx 12 \end{aligned}$ Where can we place the decimal in $12{,}992$ to get a product close to $12$ ? $12.992 = 2.32 \times 5.6 $